Much Ado About Minerva
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: Minerva and Albus are pushed together by a few meddling friends. Of course MMADness arises! Hints of NT/RL and MW/AW.
1. Chapter 1

Much Ado About Minerva

A/N: Hey, welcome to my little piece of fluffy craziness. For some reason I've been addicted to both Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing, and the HP series. If you don't know the play, please don't worry you will still completely understand what is going on. If you know the play you'll be familiar with what's going on, but hopefully I've changed it enough to make it interesting. I have to admit, after watching Much Ado one night I actually dreamt this up. So this is my attempt at giving everyone a look at how strange my brain works. For those of you who don't know the play the beginning is going to seem a bit strange, but keep reading, you'll soon understand. So now that I've babbled on incessantly please read and let me know what you think. Did I completely screw it up, or does it make at least the tiniest bit of sense?

Ch1

Albus Dumbledore had just apparated in front of the Burrow, a conflict of emotions overcoming him. It was the first time since the death of Sirius Black that the Order was meeting again. The sad event was still in the forefront of his mind, and yet he was happy to be seeing the others. That is with the exception of one person, the one that no one in the school, other than a select few, would guess. Minerva McGonagall, his Deputy Headmistress, the Transfiguration professor, and secretly the woman he was most loath to see.

Stepping up to the door, he was greeted a moment later by Molly, ushering him in, "Oh Albus, it's so nice to see you."

"And you Molly. You look well," he smiled at her as she blushed lightly.

"Why thank you Professor. You do as well. Now, come on through here. We're only waiting for a few others," Molly said leading him out to the garden where most of the Order was already seated around the large table. Lanterns were hanging in the air above the table giving it a soft glow.

Taking a seat at the head of the table he returned Remus's kind smile a few seats down, and Arthur's handshake from the seat next to him, "Good to see you tonight Albus."

"You as well Arthur, I presume everything is going well at work?" Albus asked looking around the table for the first time and noticing the absence of Minerva.

"For the moment," Arthur answered almost sounding sad. "Not that I don't notice them keeping a closer tab on me lately."

"I am sorry," Albus said sadly, noticing a moment later as the door swung open revealing a tall witch with black hair pulled into a severe bun and tartan robes. Realizing for the first time that the seat immediately to his left was one of two vacant he knew which she would choose. Turning to Arthur, Albus whispered, "Arthur, I entreat you give me something to do."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked looking at his friend as if he'd gone insane.

"Minerva is approaching," Albus answered quickly, "can I get you another cup of tea, a piece of Molly's fudge, anything at all?"

"I'm fine Albus. Besides, you'll have to talk to her eventually," Arthur smirked at Albus's sudden change around the beautiful witch.

"That may well be, but it doesn't mean I can't postpone as long as possible," Albus said watching Minerva make her way towards them.

Stopping in front of the empty chair next to him Minerva scowled, "Are you still talking Albus? You do realize no one is listening."

"Ah, Minerva, what a… pleasure to see you," he answered his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You are mistaken, only you excluded I am sure the others are merely waiting for me to start this meeting."

"Oh don't let me stop you, your eminence," she answered in the same sarcastic tone. "It's a well-known fact we all meet just to hear you speak."

"Would you prefer conducting this meeting instead?" he asked waiting to see if she would rise to the bait.

"Certainly not. I couldn't bear to see you outdone," she smirked, watching the fire grow in his eyes.

"If you believe you could do better Minerva, I would not stand in your way," Albus shot back quickly.

"No Albus, we all know you're the star of the show. Please, go right ahead," she smirked, waiting for him to answer.

"Enough," he said quietly so that only those closest to him to hear, shooting a dark look at her. Standing he started the meeting, a smile now replaced on his face, "Good evening everyone, I would like to thank you for coming tonight. I know it is a risk for everyone…"

…

An hour or so later the Burrow was nearly empty with the exception of a few stragglers. Minerva was in the kitchen with Molly, stirring the cup of tea in front of her more than actually drinking it. Molly looked over at her friend, noticing her strange demeanor. Placing her hand over Minerva's, she asked, "Is everything alright dear?"

"Perfectly well Molly, why?" Minerva answered a bit too quickly for Molly to really believe her. Call it mother's intuition, but she knew there was something wrong with her friend.

"Is this about Albus?" Molly asked, watching Minerva's reaction closely.

Minerva bristled, "I said I am fine. Besides, why would any mood I'm in have to do with Albus?"

"Because, no matter how much you try to deny it, there is more to your relationship than you're willing to admit," Molly answered easily taking a sip of her tea.

"Relationship! Between me and him?! Someone must have slipped something in your tea. There is no way in Merlin's name I would be in a relationship with that man!" Minerva retorted quickly, biting the head off of a ginger newt.

Molly chose not to answer, but smiled lightly, "What happened between you two Minerva?"

Sighing in defeat, Minerva looked deeply into her cup, "It's a long story."

"I've got time," Molly answered kicking her heels up onto the chair next to her.

Minerva didn't look up from her cup as she started, "Albus and I… were together at one time, just after the first war. He'd made me his deputy just before that and we'd become rather close. One day he merely said he couldn't be with me anymore. He refused to go into details, no explanation whatsoever. It was as if one day we were in love and everything seemed perfect, and then out of nowhere he no longer wanted to be with me."

"He didn't give you any inkling at all?" Molly asked astounded at Albus's lack of caring for Minerva's feelings.

"None, not so much as the classic, 'It's not you it's me'. He simply told me one day that he could no longer see me. I tried to get him to explain, nevertheless it was in vain," Minerva said quietly, the hurt in her voice breaking Molly's heart.

"Oh Minerva, I'm so sorry," Molly placed her hand on Minerva's arm comfortingly. "You really did care for him didn't you?"

"Indeed, however it no longer matters. We are not what we were, we must all live in the here and now," Minerva stated resolutely. "I'm sorry Molly, but I must be off. I do have classes in the morning."

"Of course," Molly answered getting to her feet along with Minerva, "if you ever need someone to talk to you know where to find me."

Minerva smiled and squeezed her hand quickly, "Thank you, but I'll be fine. I'll see you at the next meeting."

With a faint pop Minerva disapparated, leaving Molly alone in the kitchen. After cleaning up their cups and putting the biscuits away Molly made her way into the sitting room. Arthur was sitting in his favorite, sagging, armchair chatting with Tonks and Remus who were seated on either end of the couch. Their conversation seemed to have come to a natural standstill as Molly entered the room, taking a seat on the arm of Arthur's chair. Tonks looked up at her curiously, noticing the pensive look on Molly's face, "Something on your mind Molly?"

"There is Tonks. I was just talking to Minerva. She seemed a bit sad tonight," Molly said, trying not to let her friend's secret be known.

"Is it just me or is there more to Minerva and Albus than they're letting on?" Tonks asked suddenly, surprising Molly to no end.

"What do you mean dear?" Molly asked trying to recover quickly.

Tonks shrugged, stating plainly, "I think that they secretly have feelings for each other."

"You can't be serious?" Remus asked, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"No I mean it." Tonks answered adamantly.

Arthur scoffed, "If they were together for a week they'd drive each other mad."

"Don't you see that's just it!" Tonks said getting more animated as she continued on. "Neither one of them wants to admit it, but they both feel the same way. And I'm going to prove it."

"How do you plan to do that?" Molly asked curious to the younger witch's plan.

"With help from all of you," Tonks answered with a smile. "Are you in?"

Molly nodded, "I'll do anything I can."

"You ladies obviously know something I don't, but sure I'll help," Arthur shook his head, still unbelieving.

Tonks turned her attention to Remus sitting on the other side of the couch, "And you Remus?"

Remus stroked the scruff starting on his chin contemplating, then answered, "I still think you're mad, but if you truly believe it, then yes I'll help."

"Great!" Tonks exclaimed nearly jumping off the couch as she got to her feet. "Now here's the plan…"


	2. Chapter 2

Much Ado About Minerva

Ch 2

Just before the meeting started the next week, Tonks pulled the others into the sitting room quickly, "You all know the plan right?"

"Right, Remus and I will come back in here right after the meeting, where Albus will have to walk back through to get his cloak," Arthur answered.

"There he will overhear us talking about how much Minerva is in love with him," Remus nodded. Then looking at Tonks curiously asked, "Don't you think this is a little suspicious. It's not exactly common for men to talk about things like this when we're together."

Tonks rolled her eyes at him, "It won't matter how out of place it seems once the plan works. No one is going to question you, least of all Albus. His mind is going to be on other things as soon as he hears about it."

Remus gave her a skeptical look, "If you say so."

"I do," Tonks said with a smile. "Now, as you guys are doing that, Molly and I are going to be in the kitchen chatting over a cup of tea. Minerva always stays late to have a cup with Molly before leaving so that's where we'll catch her."

"We're going to have to work quickly to catch her. She usually heads into the kitchen first," Molly answered with a worried glance.

"Then we'll just be the first up from the table. Most of the others are going to disapparate from the garden so it shouldn't be a problem," Tonks said offhandedly. "So is everyone ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Arthur shrugged.

"I still think it sounds like a bit of a stretch, but if you're sure," Remus nodded.

Molly smiled clapping her hands together in excitement, "This should be fun."

…

As soon as the meeting was over Tonks and Molly set out with their plan, jumping up from the table before anyone else had even moved. Remus and Arthur followed them out, not waiting to watch the others disapparate home. As the rest of the Order filtered out, Albus and Minerva were suddenly the only ones left at the table. Realizing this Albus hastily got to his feet and went in search of the sitting room where he knew he'd find Arthur and Remus.

Albus was about to step into the room when he heard Arthur's voice. His words giving the older wizard pause, "Molly told me herself. She says Minerva can't possibly go on a mission with Albus anymore, she gets too distracted."

"What on Earth are they talking about?" Albus whispered to himself, but stayed outside to listen.

"Why's that?" Remus asked, sounding truly confused.

"Because she's in love with him," Arthur answered, a bit more loudly knowing that Albus was now listening in after seeing his shadow in the doorway.

Remus smirked, but tried to hide it hoping that Albus wouldn't look in and catch him. Returning to his skeptical tone he responded, "You can't be serious Arthur, the woman can't stand him."

"Don't you see that's how women are sometimes. Even Molly couldn't stand me in our second year. It took me years to win her over," Arthur smiled remembering.

"But surely Minerva could put aside her feelings when it comes to a mission," Remus scoffed. "An ex-Auror should be able to do that."

"Ah, but love can do strange things to a person," Arthur explained.

Remus shook his head in disbelief, playing his part to the fullest, "I don't believe it Arthur, she's not a woman to be blinded by love."

"Who's to say how any of us would act," Arthur asked easily.

"Minerva is usually the first to offer herself for a mission," Remus reasoned. "I can't see her changing that drastically that quickly."

"How do you think Tonks feels when you offer to go on a mission?" Arthur asked shooting a pointed look at Remus.

Remus gave him a dark look, saying under his breath, "We're not talking about that now." Then responding in a voice Albus could hear, "Maybe Molly has it wrong, maybe something else is going on with her."

"The way Molly says it she can't eat, she stays awake all night thinking about him, she can't focus during the day. What else would you call it?" Arthur said leaning back in his seat.

"Why doesn't she just tell him?" Remus asked sounding as if the question was blindingly obvious.

"Minerva, she's too proud," Arthur scoffed, "and Albus would just throw it back in her face."

"But even Albus couldn't be that callous," Remus retorted easily.

Arthur shook his head, "He may be a brilliant wizard, but when it comes to love he's not that bright."

"That's true." Remus nodded, "We all know his history with Grindelwald. But she should still say something."

"No," Arthur answered quickly, "I told Molly to try and talk her out of it. It may take some time, but she'll get over him."

Remus nodded sadly, "Perhaps you're right. Well I should be getting home. I'm leaving for the mission tomorrow…"

The rest of their conversation went completely unnoticed by Albus. He'd heard enough to last him a lifetime. Standing in the hallway he wracked his head. Whispering to himself he said, "Can what they've said be true? Minerva is in love with me? I don't understand. Ever since our parting she has seemed to hate me. I suppose that could simply be her way of covering her feelings. I did treat her poorly then, but how was I to act. Minerva was a beautiful, talented, brilliant, young witch. She still is come to think of it. I was certain that she would find someone else, someone better and leave me. I couldn't bear to have my heart broken by her. I did not believe that I could endure it, so I did the only thing I could, I left her. Yet, she never seemed taken with any other man. Is it true, could she possibly still care for me, love me even? I have never lost my feelings for her, so it is possible. I have made up my mind. If Minerva feels so strongly for me I must show her I feel the same. Love on Minerva, I shall return your love and we shall be together once more."

…

While the men were talking, Minerva had made her way to the door of the kitchen. As her hand reached out for the door knob she stopped, hearing Molly's voice talking to someone inside, "… Tonks, you can't believe everything you hear. There is no way Albus is in love with Minerva."

Minerva's eyes grew wide as she heard this. She couldn't believe it, but had to know what Tonks had to say in response, so standing just on the other side of the door she listened intently.

"But Remus told me and he heard it from Albus himself," Tonks responded quickly.

Molly shook her head, knowing that Minerva was watching surreptitiously, or so she though, in the window, "Surely he must be mistaken; Albus wouldn't say such a thing."

"I know it doesn't sound like him at all, but Remus said he wasn't exactly himself," Tonks paused, trying to figure out her next words. "He was almost giddy."

Molly gave her a dubious glance, "Dumbledore is a rather happy man, but giddy?"

Tonks shrugged, "I know, but Remus said that's what he seemed like."

"Are you sure there was no alcohol involved in this discussion?" Molly laughed lightly.

"It could be, but sometimes that works as more of a truth serum than Veritaserum," Tonks countered easily.

"That is true," Molly nodded. "Did Remus try and convince him to tell her?"

Tonks shook her head adamantly, "No, and I told him not to. Could you imagine the jokes she'd make?"

Molly sighed, "I can't deny that one. She would get quite a laugh out of it. But I can't see why she'd be so hard on him. He's such a good man."

"Wise, noble, a true gentleman, I don't know how much more she could want," Tonks said seriously, though the smirk on her face gave her away.

Molly laughed loudly, "It sounds as if you're developing a crush."

Tonks smiled, "If it wasn't for Remus I might."

Molly paused for a moment, seemingly thinking things over as she took a sip from her tea cup, then continued, "Well maybe he should tell her anyway. She's smart enough to see a good thing when it comes her way."

"No, I've told Remus just to let it be," Tonks countered. "Albus will get over it at some point."

"One should never have to 'get over' love," Molly shook her head. "It's one of life's great joys."

"Only if the other reciprocates your love," Tonks responded sadly.

Molly placed a comforting hand over Tonks's, "Don't worry dear. Remus will see the light sooner or later."

Tonks sighed wistfully, "I only hope it's sooner rather than later."

Molly smiled, "Don't we all. Come on dear, you'd best get to bed it's getting late."

Tonks nodded, "You're right. Good night Molly. I'll see you next week"

"Good night dear," Molly said just before a pop could be heard as Tonks disapparated.

Watching Molly retreat into the sitting room with the men Minerva made her way into the kitchen in a daze. Taking a seat at the scrubbed wooden table she ran her hands over it whispering to herself, "This cannot be true. Albus still loves me? But the things they said about me, I'm so embarrassed. Do they really think that I would be so horrible to him should he choose to tell me? Yes I have made my fair share of witticisms in the past about him, but they were nothing. I had to do something to hide my true feelings. I could not go moping about wallowing over the love I lost. Albus was the only man I have ever loved, doesn't he know that? Didn't he see that there has been no one since him? It doesn't matter now, what matters is that I must change. No more jokes, no more poking fun at his little comments from here on out I will be nothing but my best self around him. If what they say is true and Albus does love me, then I will show him how much I love him."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews on the last chapter and for making it this far. I hope I've done the story justice, but let me know either way. I just wanted to put in a little side note here about the Grindwald comment from earlier. Yes we all know that JKR has said that Dumbledore is gay right. Well I only believe that to be half true. Knowing the character of Dumbledore and how much love is a big factor to him I believe that he is bi. No if you would like to argue me on this I'm fine with that, just a little alternative which would make all of our favorite MMAD scenarios actually work. Ok enough about that. A big thanks goes to slenderpanda597 for once again coming to my rescue as my beta. She's fabulous and if you haven't read her work please take the time. I mean it go now! Well after you write a review for me of course ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Much Ado About Minerva

A/N: I would just like to say a quick thank you to my beta Slenderpanda597 for all her help. Please review! Now on with the MMADness!

Ch 3

Albus had just apparated in front of the Burrow, standing for a moment he couldn't help the smile that suddenly appeared on his face. He'd just caught sight of the woman who'd been on his mind all day. Her tartan robes having just disappeared past the front door, he decided to follow.

Greeting the rest of the Order members he met along the way, he made his way through the house until he reached the garden. Seeing Minerva standing behind the chair she usually took, immediately to his left, speaking with Arthur, he made his way to her.

"Good evening Minerva," he said, and pulling the chair out for her he graced her with one of his brilliant smiles.

She could almost feel her knees go weak as she stood in stunned silence. Willing her mind to come up with any kind of answer at that point she finally managed to say, "Good evening Albus. Thank you," as she took the proffered seat.

After pushing in her chair he took the one next to her and gave her yet another smile, "You are looking well my dear. Is that a new cloak?"

"Why thank you Albus it is," she gave a small smile back, running her hands over the soft material.

"It's exquisite. It brings out your beautiful eyes," he said in a voice just above a whisper before getting to his feet.

Minerva was still in shock as he started to speak, not even hearing his opening to the meeting.

Meanwhile Molly, who was sitting on the other side of Minerva, having overheard their hushed conversation shot Arthur, Tonks, and Remus small smirks in turn.

A moment later Kingsley apparated in, stopping Albus' opening speech, "It's Emmaline," he said quickly.

"What happened Kingsley?" Albus asked worry etched on his face.

"Death Eaters. I just found her, she's gone," Kingsley answered matter-of-factly.

Albus nodded solemnly,"Then we shall have a moment of silence for all those who have lost their life in the pursuit of an end to this war."

He watched as Minerva searched through her pockets for a handkerchief to no avail. Handing her his, he let his hand brush her's momentarily. Their eyes met for a mere moment, letting him see the tears start to form in her's. She would never forget all those they'd lost already and fear for those yet to come.

…

The meeting had just ended a few minutes prior and as Albus looked up he realized that the seat on his left was empty. Searching the small crowd for the face of the woman he was looking for he didn't see her amongst them. Getting up from his seat he started looking throughout the house in search of her. Making his way through the kitchen, the sitting room and checking the hallway twice he couldn't find her. Finally giving up his search he bid his friends adieu and apparated back to his office.

Still wondering where she could have gone, he wandered through his rooms for a few minutes. Popping a sherbet lemon into his mouth he made up his mind and started towards her rooms. Coming to a stop in front of the portrait of Queen Maeve concealing her quarters, he cleared his throat softly, trying not to startle the woman in the frame.

The woman's emerald eyes opened quickly from her place of slumber. Flipping her flaming red hair behind her shoulder she fixed Albus with a withering glare that could have outdone Minerva herself. Finally the portrait spoke, "Professor Dumbledore, what is your will?"

"Forgive me for disturbing you this evening Queen Maeve, but is your mistress in?" Albus asked, trying to be as polite as possible. He knew the portrait's rather violent mood swings and always tried to keep on her good side.

Maeve nodded once, "She arrived not more than ten minutes prior."

"May I speak with her?" he asked gently. Wondering why Minerva would have left the Burrow so quickly, and without saying anything to anyone, Albus waited for the portrait's response.

Nodding once again Maeve swung forward in her portrait.

"Thank you your majesty," Albus said with a slight bow before entering through the opening.

Inside the room was dark except for the light coming from the fireplace, casting everything else into shadow. Standing at the far side of the room, looking out the window was a dark figure. If it had not been for the fact that it had been her rooms, Albus would not have been able to place the figure. Her ebony hair cascaded down her back in silky waves, her tartan cloak still hung haphazardly around her shoulders, and her arms wrapped around her waist hugging herself. He stepped over to her, doing his best not to make a sound. As he neared her he could see the tracks of tears still shining on her cheeks.

Placing himself next to her he said in a voice just above a whisper, "Minerva, my dear, have you been crying all this time?"

Nodding, her voice cracked as she answered, "Yes, and I don't intend to stop yet."

"I do hate to see you cry," he said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, pulling away from his touch, "It's none of your concern."

Feeling slightly shunned by her response he put his hand down to his side, and keeping his eyes on the floor he said quietly, "It was a tragedy."

Her eyes shot to his as she retorted, "Emmaline Vance was one of my students Albus. Another of them has died," he could see the anguish and terror in them at that moment and it tore him apart.

Taking her hand in his he said quietly, "I wish there was a way to mend this, alas there is not."

"I know," she answered as a fresh tear streaked down her cheek, "I could not ask you to."

They both stayed quiet for a moment, still holding hands. Neither knowing the right thing to say, but both taking comfort in the other being there. Albus felt the urge to tell her his feelings overcome him, yet was unsure if it was the correct time. Realising that there would most likely never be a perfect time he decided to throw caution to the wind and whispered giving her hand a light squeeze, "I love you more than anything else in the world Minerva. Isn't that strange?"

Shaking her head slightly she answered, "It's as strange as if I said there is nothing in the world that I love as much as you." She turned away from him, pulling her hand away, "But don't believe me, but I cannot lie. I admit nothing, yet I deny nothing," she wrapped her arms around herself once more, keeping her back to him.

He walked around her, coming to stand in front of her, placing his hand on her chin and making her face him, "So it's true, Minerva, you do love me."

She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head once more, trying to block out his words, "Don't say something that you're just going to take back later."

"There is nothing I've said that I'll be taking back," he countered gently.

Opening her eyes once more, she fixed him with a skeptical glance, "Are you sure?"

"More than anything," he answered stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"What about when you left me before?" she asked taking a step back from him, placing herself out of reach once more. "You never even gave me a reason."

He sighed, looking more than a little ashamed, "I was foolish Minerva, I cannot deny as much. I thought being as young and beautiful as you were you would find another. I assumed that in time you would leave me. I could not bear to lose a precious jewel such as you."

Studying him for a moment and realizing that he was indeed telling her the truth she smiled. She couldn't understand how such a brilliant man could be so senseless at times. Another tear streaked down her face, this time for a completely different reason, "Then Merlin help me Albus."

Albus couldn't help the bubble of hope rising in him as he saw her smile. Wiping away her tears he asked, "What could you possibly need help with my love?"

"I love you so much I can scarcely breathe," she smiled, a sparkle now replacing the tears in her eyes.

Hearing these words Albus could hold back no longer. Leaning in he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss, letting out emotions he kept hidden for years. Responding in kind, Minerva reveled in the feelings his kiss brought to her. Breaking their kiss after a few moments he beamed down at her as she surreptitiously licked her lips, still tasting the sherbet lemon he'd consumed earlier upon them.

"Bid me do anything for you," he whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"Only one thing Albus," she answered with a sly smile.

"Anything my love," he answered without pause.

"Kiss me again," she whispered back.

He was more than happy to oblige and pressed his lips to hers once more, both losing themselves in the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Much Ado About Minerva

A/N: Well, here we are. At the end of yet another story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again special thanks goes out to Slenderpanda 597 for her beta work. If you could let me know what you thought about the story I would really appreciate it. Now without further ado... here's the end of our story.

Ch 4

Hearing a knock on his door, Albus looked up from the stack of papers on the desk in front of him, bidding the caller to enter. A moment later a smile appeared on his face as he saw Minerva enter, her tartan robes flowing behind her as she entered and closed the door. Getting up from his place and starting towards her he greeted, "Ah, Minerva! Is it that time already?"

She nodded, watching as he came closer, "It is I'm afraid. The meeting will be starting soon. We should have already left."

Wrapping his arms around her, a twinkle appeared in his eyes, "I believe they can do without us a moment longer." Leaning forward he captured her lips in a lingering kiss.

Pulling back she couldn't contain her smile any longer, "Perhaps for just a bit longer," she agreed, pressing her lips to his once again.

A few minutes passed before they pulled away again, resting her head on his chest she sighed contentedly, hearing his voice resonating in his chest as he asked, "Tell me my dear, which of my bad qualities did you first fall in love with?"

She laughed looking up at him, "For all of them together. None of them can be taken from another, so they must be taken on the whole," she answered giving his lips a quick peck. "Which of my good qualities made you first suffer love for me?"

"Suffer love! What a perfect way to put it. I must admit I do suffer; I love you against my will!" Albus smiled down at her, letting her know he was joking.

"You love me in spite of your heart. Very well if you will spite it for my sake, I will spite mine for yours," she smiled, a twinkle rivalling his sparkling in her eyes.

"You and I were never meant to court traditionally," he laughed catching her lips once more.

"No I fear we were not," she smiled, disentangling herself from him. "Now, I do believe if we do not arrive soon, they will be sending out a search party for us."

"Indeed, come, we shall be off," he took her hand and they apparated together. A split second later they arrived in front of the Burrow, their hands still clasped together. Raising her hand to his lips he gave it a gentle kiss, "Go," he said quietly, "they do not know of us yet. I hoped to keep it so, for a while longer."

She nodded, disappearing through the door. Albus took a deep breath, regaining his nerves for what he was about to do. Walking through the doors he saw the room empty except for the familiar face he'd hoped to see, "Ah, Kingsley, it just so happens you were the man I had been hoping to see."

"Is that so Professor?" Kingsley's surprised expression made Albus smile again.

"Indeed, I shall require your assistance this evening if you are so inclined," Albus said leading them out into the kitchen.

Kingsley nodded, "I will do anything I can Professor."

"Good," Albus smiled, stopping in front of the door to the garden. "I have heard that you are a bonder, have I heard correctly?"

"Yes, I have bonded a number of couples, might I ask why?" Kingsley asked, giving him a curious look.

"As I am asking your assistance, I cannot deny you. I wish this evening to be bound to another," Albus answered rather cryptically.

"I am happy for you Professor, who is the lucky woman?" Kingsley smiled, giving Albus a light slap on the back.

"Ah, now that is to remain a mystery until the correct time. Will you do so for me my friend?" Albus asked, the nerves coming back slightly.

"Of course, just tell me when," Kingsley answered with a nod.

"You shall know when it is time," Albus smiled, feeling a surge of excitement and nervousness rush through his veins as he opened the door.

...

The meeting was winding down and Albus could tell that everyone was ready to get home. Standing once more he said, "One moment more my friends, there is one last order of business I must attend to tonight." Smiling down at Minerva his eyes twinkled as he said, "Minerva, is it true that you love me?"

Taken aback her eyes widened, her mouth gaped, and a brilliant blush started at her hairline and quickly painted her entire face. Swallowing hard it took her a moment for her mind to wrap around what he'd just asked. He could see a war going on behind her eyes whether to admit her true feelings or deny them, finally she answered, "O…of course not! Albus how could you ask such a thing?!"

A confused look crossed his face as he said, "Then Remus and Arthur must have been wrong, they are the ones who first informed me."

Rising from her seat, her hands landed on her hips, "Well don't you love me?"

"Certainly not!" He answered crossing his arms, his brows furrowing.

A fire was lit in Minerva's eyes as she retorted, "Well then, Miss Tonks and Molly must have been making things up since they are the ones who told me."

Albus studied her for a moment, his face slightly crestfallen as he asked softly, "Then you don't love me?"

"No," Minerva answered firmly, "not as anything more than a friend."

"Agreed," Albus said taking her hand and shaking it, as the crowd around them jeered.

Molly was the first to her feet upon hearing their declaration, waving a piece of parchment, "Minerva, how is it that I have an owl here written by you pouring your heart out about Albus?" Molly smiled handing it to Albus with a mischievous smile.

"And one here from Albus," Arthur smirked producing another and giving it to Minerva, "claiming his undying affection for Minerva."

Both Albus and Minerva were silent, scanning the pieces of parchment in front of them with increasingly large smiles on their faces. Finishing quickly Albus asked rather hopefully, "Is this true?"

Minerva nodded pointing to the parchment in her hand, "I presume so."

Taking her hand in his, Albus's eyes twinkled down at her over his half-moon glasses once more, "I suppose I will have you. But I only do so out of pity."

She glared playfully at him, "And I do so under great persuasion, as I was told you were wasting away without me."

"Enough!" Albus laughed, beaming down at her, "I will stop your mouth," he said kissing her firmly.

Soon after Kingsley had performed the bonding and they all toasted the happy couple. Kingsley laughed, "How does it feel to be Albus the married man?"

"Better than anything in the wide world," Albus beamed down at his wife. "It is far superior to anything I could ever imagine."

She smiled back up at him, "Let us hope you never forget that."


End file.
